Black Sheep
Information History 2018 / Spring * The original Black Sheep members Caersyn, Grom, Huck, Meliodas, Shana, Torment, Klognar and Xillana meet in the town of Bowmont at the Drunken Donkey tavern, Shana and Xillana agree to escort the others to Hollowmont, primarily for Grom's ale ingredients expedition. * The Black Sheep discover the Temple of Bahamut infested with Goblins, Worgs and Spiders. The Black Sheep clear the Temple of creatures and collect a number of items from the ruins. Torment gains a reputation for chaos with the Black Sheep, playing her bag pipes loudly that brings all the Goblins and Worgs in the region to attack the party. * The Black Sheep find a strange Tiara made of white diamonds - both Xillana and Talani attempt to wear the Tiara but find they are immediately subject to extreme cold that starts freezing their hair/heads before taking it off. The Group puts the Tiara in their bag of holding and forget about it. * The Black Sheep resume course to Hollowmont, where they encounter Lord Corvyn, Green Knight/Paladin of the order of the Ancients and the monk Peren on the road to Hollowmont. The group later encounters Donaveer and his enchanted doll containing the spirit of Gwen. * They learn that Donaveer has to take this doll to Avalar to get his brother back but seeing as he was already accosted in the forest, they decide to keep him close. * The Group arrive in Hollowmont and seek shelter in the Inn of the Drunken Barrel. This results in a band of skeletons that come into the Inn of the Drunken Barrel to take Donaveer oddly enough... no guards show up to help them. Donaveer by this point, remembers that he has no wife or brother and sneakily leave the group in the morning, leaving them with the doll which Torment keeps hold of. * Come morning, they discover the guards are bewitched by Avalar with medallions that bare a raven holding a branch in its mouth. They free a couple of guards and tell them to spread the good deed to other guards in the town, starting a chain reaction. * While investigating more on the town. Torment goes shopping for magical items and discover the prices are too high but the doll was enchanted by the Tiefling gypsy woman selling magical wares. She asks for the doll back but Torment keeps it and doesn't tell the group of this finding. * They learn that four other Merchants, along with Avalar, have all entertained a guest in the past recent months when all this oddity started and determine this Malaris Ravenloft must be behind the Merchants odd behaviours. Lady Belvedere who deals in horses of the highest caliber, Lord Isdend in weapons and arms, young Lord Prinkton with food and harvest, while Avalar dealt in magical means and finance * Corvyn with Xillana storm the mansion of Lady Belvedere, Corvyn uses his divine powers to free Lady Belvedere of her enchantments. Lady Belvedere hires Corvyn to rid the town of of the evil plaguing it. Corvyn gains a reputation for kicking in doors and acting impulsively in the course of his 'quest'. * Grom, Caersyn and Xillana proceed to Lord Isdend's estate to speak to the Lord. The group provide the Lord with samples of Grom's personal batch of ale and use Toe to influence him to fall sleep, the group then proceeds to rid the Lord of his Curse. * Once inside Avalar's Mansion, they go from room to room. Finding the horrors within the basins of magical water flow in the house. Only one space in the mansion is pure, a fountain in the foyer that once repaired reveals images in the waters that are missing details between them. The doll tossed in the fountain brings the trapped spirit of Gwen to appear, she cannot speak but shows that they need her items to set her free. * All the basins in the rooms reveal the story of the house as they go through it looking for the magically cursed items. ** Donaveer coveted Avalar's love, Gwen and sided with Malaris's schemes who cursed all the Merchants to give him supplies for his army. Through deception, Donaveer posed as Avalar through magic and slept with her only for Avalar to catch them after the fact. In despair, Avalar succumbed to Malaris's spells further yet caught on too late to Malaris's plans. He tried to save Gwen, who ran and was killed in the process, leaving Avalar to Malaris's devices to turn him into a Deathlock. Donaveer upset by Gwen's death asked to forget his life and Malaris obliged but left the house as it was with dead Gwen on the floor for the gypsy to take her spirit to reveal all this. * Black Sheep defeat Alavar and set the spirit of Gwen free. Donaveer remains missing and at large. 2018 / Summer * Corvyn invests the reward from Lady Belvedere into a shrine to The Ancients to be built on the land of the late Lord Alavar in order to re-consecrate the land and purge it of the dark/evil taint. The Deed to Avalar's Mansion, now in the hands of the Black Sheep, decrees the Mansion now belongs to the Black Sheep. * The Black Sheep fend off an attack of Harpies in Hollowmont, though they manage to steal a blue orb. Torment gains a cursed Battle Axe that increases her Berserk Rage when in battle. * The Black Sheep meet with Lady Prinkton regarding her son Lord Prinkton, the last of the cursed nobles. They meet Fiendal and Heyax, whom the Lady has recruited to help find her sun - the two join the Black Sheep. Buttons the servant Quickling shows the party where Lord Prinkton went missing. * The Black Sheep track Lord Prinkton to a Faerie Circle, are attacked by a number of creatures. * The Black Sheep make a pact with Truffles the Pixie, agreeing to help her free her friends if she takes them to and assists them in the Fey Wild. * The Black Sheep journey to the Fey Wild to find Lord Prinkton In The Fey Wild pending 2022 / Summer * The Black Sheep return from the Fey Wild - Peren, Grom, Torment have no memory of the trip. Heyax does not return from the Fey Wild with the others and is considered lost. * The Black Sheep find the twisted glade and battle a Hag and her minions, driving the Hag away, allowing the Black Sheep to free Truffles's fey friends. Fiendal is in awe of Corvyn as the Paladin battles the Hag almost single handed, impressing the young fighter. * The Black Sheep return to Hollowmont, discover that four years have passed since they entered the Fey Wild and take up residence in Black Sheep Mansion, formerly Alavar's Mansion. They are re-united with Shana and Huck. Klognar the Milky remains missing, rumored to be living on a farm with a number of dairy cows. The Group also meet the residence perverted imp, Yim the Imp. * pending (the mocker encounters/dragonborn * Wanting to help their Comrade Sir Meliodas, the group prepares to set off, however not wanting to leave the city to the hands of the Assassins, the Nighthawks, they seek out the thieves Guild - The Mockers to aid them. * The assassins want the Crown - but they know this item is a dangerous legendary item to leave in the hands of evildoers as it will resurrect an evil woman. They go to deal with the assassins in hopes of keeping them form wiping out the Thieves Guild. However, killing those members reveals a greater power behind them that resurrects their fallen with medallions. The Black Sheep manage to defeat the resurrected Assassins. After the battle they find a Mirror of Scrying that the assassins appeared to be using to spy on the Black Sheep. * With that in mind, they think it best to leave the city with the crown until they can figure out what to do with it, heading for Sir Meliodas's home land which seems to be under the control of his impostor brother once Sir Meliodas uses the assassins mirror of scrying. * Grom expresses displeasure with the direction the Black Sheep are taking in their undertaking, demanding someone take charge and give him reassurances about his future goals. Sir Meliodas agrees to take charge and promises Grom unique herbs/spices and gold to undertake the quest. After reassuring Grom the group agrees to travel to Kasabelista by Ship instead of Airship, even though the journey will take longer. 2022 / Fall * The Weather becomes colder than expected and it starts to snow. * The Black Sheep leave Hollowmont and head towards Saeltmont, along the way they come across a gnome town, Whoville, that a Green Bugbear called the Grynch has pillaged. The Black Sheep travel into the hills, find and defeat the Grynch, his hound and army of animated evil snowmen. The Gnomes sing a song in honor of the Black Sheep and the party continues towards Saeltmont. * Arriving at Saeltmont, the port city, they look for a ship and seek out Francesca but run into some old friends. Leasandyr, a youth at Peren's Monastery that brings tidings of his home being raided by Troglydytes and taking a book that was meant for Peren, called the Ascension. His Master is searching for it and has the other side of a Sending stone set for Peren to communicate with him on. At the same time, Xillana discovers an Aunt that is on the run from the wiping out of her family house and she is travelling with the suspected murderer. The group is re-united with Corvyn whom meets them in the city. * They gain passage on a privateer ship, The Mary Way, captained by a water Gensai Francesca by rescuing their wayward Dwarf Chet from the hangman's noose * Corvyn aquires a pardon for Chet, using his high noble status, while the others broke him out of jail via the means of polymorph. Rescuing Chet in debts Francesca to the Black Sheep and she agrees to take them to Kasabelista. The Black Sheep take to the high seas. * The Black Sheep and the The Mary Way, need a pit stop to supply for the extra crew they picked up, stopping by Nevao Island that has the Deep Ones demanding tithes for passing through their waters unmarred. * On their way there, Grom has a vision of the island being sunk by a tidal wave, while the two Teiflings, Cearsyn and Torment are haunted by dark whispers from some hellish place - calling to aid in the blood Wars. * They arrive at Nevao Island that looks exactly like the vision Grom had and worry the tidal wave will come to pass ye they speak with the town and find that Deep Ones have asked the town for a human sacrifice to which the town does not want to pay. * They bargain with the Deep Ones for passage, but they offer two options to take out the Merfolk on the other side of the island or to go into the volcano to retrieve a Fire Orb. Neither option sits well with the group and they choose to side with the peaceful Merfolk and the town and kill off the Deep Ones. * The Black Sheep, The Mary Way and the Merfolk launch a coordinated attack on the Deep Ones and after a epic battle defeat them. Corvyn is put under a spell during the conflict and looses his memory - Fiendal and Torment provoke the amnesiac Corvyn and are almost killed by him before the spell is broken and his memory returns. * Once defeating them, they hand the Deep One's Water Orb to the Merfolk... a familiar-looking Orb that was also in the hands of the Troglydytes fought four years ago in Hollowmont. Category:Organization